


Text Messages

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: The messages just kept buzzing in.





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 24, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: This has actually been done for a few weeks and I waited to post it. Someone asked for Ken angst, but I honestly can’t remember if I filled that request or not so… more ken angst! I hope you enjoy!

You looked down at Ken’s phone, stomach knotting. The messages flashing across the screen as it they streamed in confirmed what you’d hoped was just a silly feeling, what you’d thought was paranoia. You swallowed, closing your eyes and leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Ken lay still beside you, in a deep sleep. He’d been exhausted when you met up with him last night for dinner–the first time he’d been able to make time in a few weeks because of work. Or at least that was his story, which you now strongly doubted. No doubt he was truly exhausted, it showed in his face. He was starting to get circles under his eyes and he was a bit more spacey than normal. But the fact that he couldn’t meet you as often as he used to must have been driven by the woman texting him.

He acted like normal when he saw you. He was still the goofy jokester that had caught your heart a few years ago, still took you to odd restaurants for dinner and fine coffee houses for dessert, still tried to make you laugh by playing with his food and jokingly scolding you in odd voices, still tried to get you into the mood by serenading you with songs so sweet and sappy you cringed and threw pillows at him.

It was the way he touched you in bed that had made you start wondering. Quite out of the blue, he’d gotten rougher, harder to satisfy. He’d started to meet your eyes less and started favoring positions where you couldn’t see his eyes, burying his face in your neck when he couldn’t. That was the most disconcerting change. He’d always been quite insistent on making eye contact while fucking, whining and demanding that you met his eyes in the early part of your relationship until it’d become habit.

You swallowed, hands shaking as you thought of all the times in the last several months that Ken could have lied to you about being busy at work. It was impossible to tell when it was for work and when it was for this other woman, but your mind started assuming the worst. His phone buzzed again and you looked down at the lit up screen, scanning the messages on the screen. She was asking him when they could meet again, was saying she had a great time the last time they met, that she wanted to try that Thai restaurant you liked going to Ken with again sometime.

You stomach churned. You didn’t want to think about it anymore. Placing his phone back on the nightstand, you slid out of bed and pulled on some clothes, not caring if they matched. You padded across your apartment until you found a note pad and paper. After scrawling out a quick message, you laid the note over top his phone and left, wallet and phone in hand. Hopefully whenever he woke up, he’d get out and never contact you again. You wouldn’t let yourself cry over this, at least not until you were safe a friend’s place.


End file.
